Flores de cerezo para el pequeño Sultán
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Rinharu para San Valentín. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que vio al pequeño príncipe pelirrojo hacía un año. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que aquel niño era extraño. Pero jamás pensó en aquel momento que se vería a sí mismo buscando el regalo perfecto para un príncipe que lo tenía absolutamente todo... pero hay cosas del corazón que la razón no entiende.


**Hola! Un poco tarde pero un Rinharu para San Valentín :3**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero hacer unas aclaraciones no tanto del fic pero sí de la fecha. Se supone que era un one shot por el cumple de Rin, pero lo tuve que posponer, porque se alargo un poco y termino siendo un especial de San Valentín y ya no one shot sino three shot O.o con temática de cumpleaños de Rin xD ok es un híbrido y aproveché la fecha para publicar Rinharu aunque nada que ver xD**

**En fin nos leemos abajo con más aclaraciones y de antemano mil gracias por pasarse por aquí :D y el bendito disclaimer de los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen bla bla bla ahora sí disfruten!**

**Prólogo**

Un enorme humo negro coronaba el reino de Yadihl, proveniente del pueblo que ardía en llamas. Uno de los hijos del harén del Sultán se rebeló contra éste por lo cual ahora Yadihl era sede de una batalla por el trono en donde los súbditos del príncipe ilegítimo se encargaban de destrozar todo en cuanto estuviera a su paso y aquello incluía a todo aquel ciudadano que adorara al actual Sultán.

Hubo un silencio enorme que Haruka sintió de inmediato desde su cuarto, se había quedado solo en su casa, por lo que un pequeño escalofrío le erizó la piel al no escuchar ruido ya que en su vida jamás había escuchado silencio; su ventana daba directo al mercado de artesanías más grande de Yadihl y por tanto el bullicio de los comercios exteriores era parte de su día a día; pero aquel día era distinto.

El silencio duró poco pues fue cortado de inmediato por el grito de la gente, lo que hizo al pequeño niño de ocho años acercarse con sigilo a la ventana solo para corroborar que varios hombres armados atacaban a la población. Por instinto retrocedió de su ventana pero la primera persona que pasó por su mente fue su mamá, seguía a fuera. A Haruka se le formó de inmediato un pequeño nudo en la garganta, ella era lo único que tenía en el Mundo por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la puerta de salida, aunque hubiese un caos allá afuera, necesitaba encontrarla; sin embargo a penas llegó a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de par en par haciéndole al pequeño caer sentado por la brusquedad en que ésta fue abierta.

-¡Haruka!- gritó su madre quien cerró inmediatamente la puerta atrancándola con una silla del improvisado comedor y sin más tomó al ojiazul del brazo, agarró unas cuantas mantas del un pequeño cofre y corrió por la puerta trasera de la casa cuando escucharon a vándalos romper las puerta principal desde fuera; todo había sido cuestión de un segundo, pues a penas escuchado el primer golpe la madre del ojiazul lo sacó jalándolo y arañándolo sin querer mientras se dirigían a la parte posterior de su humilde vivienda que daba a una serie de pasillos en forma de laberinto conformada por casas igual de diminutas que la suya; muchas desoladas, otras tanto iluminadas por fuego dentro de ellas. La verdad Haruka no prestaba mucha atención pues solo se fijaba en tratar de mantener el ritmo de los pasos apresurados de su madre que lo seguía jalando con fuerza y clavando sus uñas en su pequeño brazo.

Ambos llegaron al final del callejón pero se quedaron allí pues la plaza pública en frente de ellos solo podía apreciarse los guardias reales luchando con gente armada, cientos de gentes armadas que no portaban el uniforme distintivo de agentes del palacio. Haruka hizo un paso para atrás al observar con mayor detenimiento que mucha gente se encontraba desangrada en el suelo. Contuvo el aliento y lo siguiente que sintió fue una daga que su madre le colocaba en su mano.

-Haru-chan… si te atacan, úsala- susurró su madre inclinado frente a él tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible aunque su respiración agitada y sus ojos que delataban miedo, dieran a entender lo contrario. Haruka tragó en seco e inclinó su cabeza mientras veía el arma algo pesada que le había dado su mamá; pronto sintió que una mano fría pasaba su rostro para desviar su vista del arma y toparse con los ojos azulinos de su madre que parecían querer llorar. –Buen chico,- Un leve beso en su frente y salieron del callejón atravesando por la esquina la enorme plaza que era uno de los centros de la lucha entre el ejército del príncipe ilegítimo con la guardia real. Volvieron de nuevo a unos callejones siendo golpeados por varias personas que corrían en direcciones ajenas y evitando contacto alguno con la gente; la madre de Haruka frunció el ceño y desvió su camino para atravesar por calles que conocía desde su infancia, hasta llegar a la salida del pueblo.

Haruka pudo contemplar cómo su madre respiró aliviada al ver a un hombre armado. Tal como lo había prometido, Sasabe la esperaba con un camello atado en un establo a las afueras del pueblo.

-¡Nanase-san!- escuchó de lejos al hombre sonriente.

-Sasabe, gracias- suspiró aliviada la mujer mientras Sasabe la ayudaba a subir y posteriormente cargaba a Haruka para sentarlo atrás de ella. -¿Gracias por avisarnos de antemano?-

-Ese maldito príncipe lo tenía todo planeado; sabíamos que tarde o temprano se rebelaría contra el Sultán- insultó molesto más consigo mismo pues él y los demás soldados no habían sido capaces de hacerle llegar la información al Sultán a tiempo

-¿Y tú qué harás?- esa pregunta lo sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

-Es un honor proteger al Rey hasta el final- respondió decidido mientras le brindaba una sonrisa compasiva, ambos sabían lo que significaba. La madre de Haruka no pudo disimular su expresión de tristeza al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, gracias a él, que siendo guardia real había escuchado los rumores que en cualquier momento una guerra estallaría, había advertido a Miyu y le había ofrecido ayuda a huir si aquello sucedía; y como se había previsto, sucedió.

-Hey, no pongas esa cara triste; escucha, hay agua en las cantimploras para dos días; intenta llegar a Qaryat Dhat Kahl, es el único reino más cercano que existe.- Le indicó lo más rápido que pudo a lo cual ella volvió a su compostura y le devolvió una sonrisa amable, la última.

-Yo… gracias-

-Adiós, Miyu- Le dedicó una sonrisa que ella aseguró atesoraría en su corazón mientras volteaba rápido su rostro para que no la viera llorar y con un certero golpe del látigo que era parte del animal equipado, empezó su largo viaje en dirección al norte.

Sin embargo las tormentas de arena constantes y las grandes laderas de arena hicieron que se atrasaran en demasía a lo contemplado para llegar a aquel reino del gran mito que se había extendido hasta fronteras desconocidas. Decían que era inmenso, del tamaño de ocho reinos y sus tierras eran demasiado amplias pero que no sufrían de escasez de comida, ¿aquello podría ser cierto?, la mujer de largas hebras negras suspiró, un reino como aquel podría verse desde kilómetros inclusive el Palacio que se rumoraba quintuplicaba el tamaño de cualquier otro.

Pero ella a la lejanía solo podía contemplar la arena, entrecerró sus ojos por la arena mientras seguía caminando al lado del animal. Después de la segunda caída de este, había comprendido que aquel camello había llegado a su límite la noche se acercaba y no tuvieron más remedio que descansar aunque Haruka llevaba ya varias horas dormido sobre el lomo del animal. Pasaron tres días más y el camello en el que andaban calló tal vez por enésima vez muriendo al instante, lo que le pesó más a Miyu al saber que ahora su pequeño tendría que caminar y no había atisbos de que hubiera algún pueblo o agua cercana, quedaban tres cantimploras las cuales se consumieron al caer la noche. A la mañana siguiente fue que notó la fiebre de su hijo y vio horrorizada cómo el pequeño Haruka cada vez le costaba caminar más.

-¿Haru-chan?- susurró y Haruka intentaba responder pero solamente callaba y desviaba la mirada tratando de dar un paso más para no preocupar a su madre. Haruka entendía la situación en la que estaban, a pesar de su edad, y estaba consciente que lo único que podía hacer era caminar y seguir a su mamá; también sabía que el camello había fallecido y con lo arduo del desierto a penas y habían podido cargar las cantimploras y colocarse las mantas que cargaban con ellos para resguardarse del abrazador calor; sin embargo aquello suponía mayor esfuerzo para caminar y Haruka simplemente ya no podía dar más, sacó un poco la lengua para pasarla sobre sus labios agrietados, mientras respiraba con dificultad por la arena que se había impregnado en la manta que cargaba y le cubría la boca.

Sentía todavía el olor a humo del pueblo inclusive en el paladar; pero lo que ya no soportaba era la sed y sus a ojos les había entrado un poco de arena no mucha para impedirle la visión pero sí suficiente para que le molestara de una manera soportable. Intentó tragar pero no pudo y de un segundo a otro su vista se nubló y sus pequeñas piernas se debilitaron escuchando el grito de su madre a lo lejos mientras perdía la consciencia.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era haber despertado y haber visto el desierto aún pero sobre varios cojines de colores brillantes y con una suavidad que jamás había sentido, así como también una enorme tela roja que era sostenida por cuatro postes a cada lado lo que proporcionaba sombra que opacaba el Sol.

-¡Mamá, el niño despertó!- frunció el ceño levemente, ese grito agudo le había molestado. Sin embargo abrió sus ojos completamente para observar de donde había provenido aquella voz pero lo que observó lo dejó sin palabras. Unos hermosos ojos rojos lo contemplaban con curiosidad, Haruka parpadeo un par de veces ido en aquel niño el cual ahora que se había alejado un poco de el, Haruka podía contemplarlo. Su piel era blanca, y su cabello era de un rojo brillante que Haruka por un momento dudó que fuese humano. Jamás había conocido a nadie con esas características tan llamativas, desde el color de piel hasta los dientes afilados. Ese niño era realmente hermoso. A penas paso por su mente aquel pensamiento desvió la mirada del pelirrojo para darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

Al ver a su alrededor vio sentadas a varias mujeres con hermosos trajes y varias joyas, lo cual de inmediato le recordó a su madre y volteó de inmediato a buscarla con la vista para encontrarla recostada junto a otras mujeres que le ponían paños mojados en su cabeza, iba a acercarse a ella que estaba a su lado cuando sintió una presencia acercarse y volteó de inmediato.

Sus pequeños ojitos azules pestañearon varias veces al contemplar a aquella mujer de hebras doradas y ojos miel que lo contemplaban. Perdió el aliento un segundo, parecía una diosa de las que se encontraban esculpidas en el Templo al que iba con su madre. La mujer llevaba un traje muchísimo más elaborado que las otras un diamante adornando su frente y otro su mano izquierda.

-Ella está bien- la voz melodiosa de aquella mujer lo tranquilizó de inmediato mientras volteaba a ver su mamá quien parecía profundamente dormida. Decidió dejarla así, parecía que estaba descansando y ahora que volteaba a ver su contorno no parecía correr peligro alguno. Intentó recordar algo de lo que había sucedido antes pero no recordaba nada, por lo que volteó su vista a la bella mujer pero de pronto la desvió hacía un costado viendo al niño pelirrojo que había caminado hacia ella y se sostenía fuertemente de la mano de aquella bella mujer. Haruka ladeó la cabeza y el pequeño niño volteó a ver hacia su madre que le devolvió la sonrisa y el pelirrojo se la devolvió duplicada dando un paso para adelante.

-¡Hola!- fue allí cuando Haruka corroboró que aquel niño portaba ropa con diamantes semejantes a los de aquella mujer. Se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, si antes había creído que el niño era diferente, realmente la primera impresión era la correcta pues ahora veía como el niño con una amplia sonrisa se dirigía hacia él. -¿cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Rin! Es nombre de chica pero soy un niño- Haruka mantuvo su rostro impasible aunque por dentro le impresionaba la confianza de ese niño para con extraños

-Amor, preséntate como corresponde- le recalcó su madre quien seguía elegantemente parada ante el pequeño niño. Hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza y tres de las acompañantes de la reina trajeron los cojines reales para que la reina pudiera tomar lugar a la par del pequeño niño sentado

-Sí mamá- bufó bajito Rin y luego sonrió ampliamente a su madre que ya le tenía una leve expresión de molestia que solamente Rin descifraba –Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin, décimo… décimo…

-Décimo octavo-

-Décimo octavo heredero de Qaryat Dhat Kahl- Terminó con la etiqueta que le exigían y luego se inclinó ante el niño -¿Quieres nadar?- Haruka pestañeó asombrado ante la presentación y de pronto escucho una hermosa risa proveniente de los labios de aquella mujer.

-Supongo es mi turno de presentarme, Matsuoka Alyssa, Reina de Qaryat Dhat Kahl. Mis guardias te encontraron a ti y a tu madre mientras hacían guardia- respondió ella haciendo que las dudas que Haruka tenía antes se disiparan pero más que ello abriendo sus ojos por la sorpresa de estar tan cerca de la realeza agachando inmediatamente la cabeza como su madre y el pueblo solía hacerlo en las caravanas anuales en que el rey se presentaba. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió la reina pero Haruka al intentar hablar sintió la boca reseca por la falta de agua, cuestión que la reina notó inmediatamente y con su mirada color miel indicó que le dieran una copa de agua la cual el pequeño agradeció y tomó hasta acabar la enorme copa que le habían servido.

Bajó su mirada hacia el recipiente vacío y tragó en seco, ¿era correcto pedir… de pronto vio que su copa era vuelta a llenar y la hermosa sonrisa de la reina le indicaba que podía tomar. Inclinó levemente la cabeza para seguir tomando agua mientras Rin miraba absorto cada movimiento de ese pequeño niño como si fuera mágico; claro después de todo el había aparecido absolutamente de la nada.

Rin estaba consciente, ya que su madre se lo había comentado, que él era el Príncipe adorado de Qaryat Dhat Kahl y que él era especial; pero a quien consideraba ahora especial el pelirrojo era al niño que tenía enfrente.

Eran muy pocas veces las que la gente salía del reino, máxime porque dentro de éste se encontraba todo lo que se necesitaba pero era aún más raro que la realeza saliera de las cuatro paredes del Palacio. Y a decir verdad era la primera vez que Rin salía del palacio, a petición de él por ser su cumpleaños número nueve y por unos hermosos ojos de cachorrito que la Reina no había podido dejar pasar, se pidió permiso al Sultán para ir al oasis del reino. El Sultán aún renuente a la suplica de su reina decidió dejarla ir, por alguna razón sentía que el único caprichoso del reino no era su hijo.

Siete novias del harén, la reina, el príncipe y cincuenta hombres que custodiaban los alrededores fueron los que salieron hacia el enorme oasis de agua cristalina para que la Reina y el príncipe pudieran pasar allí la mañana, sin embargo apenas una hora había pasado cuando varios de los guardias se dirigieron al toldo construido bajo el cual descansaba la realeza con el harén, para informar que habían encontrado a una mujer con un niño desmayados en la arena. La reina ordenó que los trajeran al instante y allí fue cuando la atención de Rin se centro en el niño que podía contemplarse a simple vista que tenía la misma edad que él.

Sus enormes ojos rubí contemplaron al pequeño azabache de piel bronceada que contrastaba con la blanca suya pero aparte de ello y el cabello no notaba ninguna diferencia más que él. Sus ojitos parpadeaban varias veces ante el desmayado chico que las mujeres atendían poniendo paños de agua sobre su frente. En su vida había tenido tan cerca un niño de su edad.

-Nanase Haruka- respondió a penas Haruka terminó de beber su segunda copa de agua

-¿Haru quieres nadar?- volvió a inquirir Rin aún emocionado –Bueno, solo si te encuentras bien, ¿te sientes bien? No te obligo si tú no quieres, pero vamos que…- Rin detuvo sus palabras al ver la cara confundida del niño enfrente suyo.

-Nadar- repitió aquella palabra que le era totalmente ajena.

-Sí, allí- Haruka contuvo el aliento al contemplar la imagen frente a él, mientras abría sus azulados ojos completamente ante el oasis rebosante de agua. Tanta agua junta que jamás había visto en su vida, inclusive había palmeras alrededor de esta. Si había algo de lo que su pueblo carecía horrores era el agua. Las fuertes sequías y el calor que todo lo quemaba hacía del agua un recurso casi inexistente en su antiguo pueblo, por lo que aun no creía lo que sus ojos miraban.

-¡Vamos!- Rin se levantó quitándose las joyas de oro que había cargado y dándoselas a una de las novias que estaban a la par suya y quitándose la túnica dorada para quedar en pantalones blancos holgados. Y Haruka por inercia lo siguió pero a ahora que notaba sus prendas eran viejas y sucias, por lo cual con algo de vergüenza se quitó las prendas quedando en pantalones mucho más sencillos que los que el príncipe portaba.

El príncipe a penas vio el agua se zambulló en esta para comenzar a nadar en medio del agua, siendo el centro de atención de la mirada azulina que lo contemplaba perplejo en aquella forma de moverse agraciadamente en el agua. Metió sus pies y conforme iba caminando cerraba sus ojos al instante sintiendo el agua cristalina envolver sus piernas adoloridas y refrescar cada centímetro de su piel morena y quemada por el Sol. Exhaló audiblemente, no podía creer que aquello existiera y que el agua lo rodeara completamente por primera vez en la vida.

Otro paso más y tuvo que retroceder al instante al ver que ya no llegaban sus pies, por lo cual quedó a una distancia prudente donde sólo su cabeza sobresalía la cual inmediatamente sumergió dentro del agua y la sacó después de varios segundos en que Rin pudo notar su ausencia y nadar de nuevo hacia él. Volvió lo más rápido que pudo y contempló cómo Haruka emergía del agua con una enorme expresión de satisfacción que hizo a Rin quedarse estático ante aquel rostro que ahora calificaba de perfecto en su mente. Era la primera vez que veía a un niño de su edad, pero algo le decía que él no era cualquier niño…

-Lo quiero…- fue lo único que su mente maquinó al instante en que vio su expresión, la cual podría interpretarse de felicidad aunque mantuviera ahora un rostro sereno. Rin en ese momento lo había decidió, aquella mirada zafiro, aquellos cabellos ébano, aquel rostro inexpresivo de emociones ocultas que asombraba a Rin; sí aquel niño iba a ser suyo y lo que Rin quería, siempre lo obtenía.

No tenían a dónde ir y Miyu al ser consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban no pudo más que agradecer infinitamente a la reina ante sus ojos por haberle ofrecido ser sirvienta del palacio Real. Por su parte Haruka traducía esas palabras de la reina en solo una cosa: iba a estar con aquel extraño y sonriente príncipe en su palacio.

Tragó en seco ante aquel pensamiento, su antigua casa se encontraba por unas cuantas calles, a la orilla del desierto, lo que lo distanciaba kilométricamente del palacio de Yadihl, viéndolo siempre desde la lejanía y teniendo en sus cortos ocho años de vida una comunicación nula con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la realeza a excepto de las caravanas anuales pero poco le importaba; o al menos hasta ahora que visualizaba el enorme palacio desde lejos; perfectamente visible desde el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Y mientras la realeza y Miyu con Haru regresaban al Palacio, Haruka enfocaba sus orbes azules en cómo las murallas del Palacio iban en aumento considerable, ¿aquél era el lugar donde ahora viviría? Volteó a ver hacia el único camello que los guardias daban sombra en el cual se transportaba Rin en brazos de la reina, parpadeo manteniendo su mirada serena. La realeza no era así, no podía ser así, al menos la que conocía gracias a la conversación sobre la traición del príncipe que escuchó de su madre y Sasabe-san. Pero sobre todo aquellos ojos rojos como el fuego y la piel blanquísima que portaba el Príncipe era algo que Haruka no había pasado por alto, aquel niño era diferente; lo cual le hacía preguntarse más sobre el Príncipe y cómo sería su vida con él de allí en adelante. Lo que Haruka no sabía, pero el tiempo se encargaría de enseñarle, era que el enorme reino de Qaryat Dhat Kahl tenía una historia y un tesoro; un tesoro muy grande.

**Bueno y hasta aquí lo dejo, mil gracias de antemano por pasarse a leer este pequeño prólogo porque los acontecimientos del siguiente episodio datan un año después (eso es hacer spoiler?) O.o xD en fin, en verdad espero que les haya gustado n.n y si fue así amaría un review suyo que me lo haga saber :D**

**Etto algo más… intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible porque el three shot termina (o debería terminar) para el día blanco :3**

**Besos y hasta pronto! **


End file.
